


Maybe one day the flower will look at me

by Nanakoblaze



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Crime Fighting, Forensics, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Murder Mystery, Psychological Trauma, Psychopaths In Love, Romance, Serial Killers, Sexual Content, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanakoblaze/pseuds/Nanakoblaze
Summary: His family fell apart after what happened to Donghae, Yesung wanted those scum to pay with their life. Siwon, a forensic analyst who unfortunately fell in love with this criminal, agreed to help him and hope that one day Yesung will give up all of this and love him back.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The Sunflower Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing crime AU fanfic. My knowledge about forensics investigation method is very limited and outdated because i only learned about them from some old favorite Hong Kong drama i watched as a kid ^^'

“ Hm... This is so tasty ! “ Gorgeous black haired man tasted ice-cream from his dessert spoon with a smile

“ This is avocado ice-cream, have you ever tasted before ? I used to dislike the taste of it but Donghae really liked it, I guess he was right. “ he took another spoonful before turning his attention to the lady in front of him

“ Do you want to try ? “ He asked with a smile and offered her the spoon

“ p-please... Le— ugh— Let me go... “ tied up woman on the ground gathered all her remaining breath to beg for mercy, The man just looked at her, frowning, before changing his expression to smiling again 

“ ah... sorry, I forgot you can not eat now. Well, Donghae also can no longer eat his favorite ice-cream... now do you know how that feel like ? “ He approached her slowly as the lady tried her best to move backward, even knowing she couldn’t lift a finger anymore after the affect of drug, 2 days of dehydration and hours of getting beaten up by this psychopath in front of her

“ n-no...more...hurt... “ She could barely talk because of the dryness of her throat and she could taste nothing but her own dried blood on her tongue 

“ Is it ? Then do you know how much pain those bastard put on Donghae before they killed him!?? “ He suddenly changed into a mad man like when he was beating her up an hour ago again as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her to look at him

“ I...I didn’t hurt Lee Donghae — “

“ SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU WAS PART OF IT, BITCH! “ Threw her onto the hard concrete floor, causing the wounded woman to scream in pain, He glared at the her in rage 

“ Stop fucking play innocence! You were there! You were the witness when those bastards torture my brother! You watched an innocent boy getting tortured to death and yet, in front of the court you fucking lied !!! Your words made those murderers ran free while my family broke into pieces. “ He kneeled down and lower his head to have a closer look at his victim’s face smeared with dirt and blood

“ You deserved every fucking pain I give you now, Park Minji. Do you know how much I hate you? How long I waited to get you here and do this to you? How annoying it was for me to see you having happy life that should have been Donghae’s life instead? “ The male got up and walked toward his “tool” box, striking the victim with fear once again 

“ W-What are you... “ She tried to ask, trembling when the man with white gloves approached her again with a sharp knife 

“ I’m getting rid of things that you don’t deserve to have... like... “ He instantly flipped her to lay on her back and sat over her chest. His eyes looked at her with anger before he quickly thrusted the knife into her left eyes, her inhuman cries came from the deep of her chest as she tried to struggle like a rapid animal

“ What’s the point of having these if you said you didn’t see those guys murdered my brother back then, huh? “ His left hand gripped on her throat harshly while his other hand moved the knife to take out her left eyes ball before doing the same torture to the right one as his poor victim tried to struggle beneath him with all the strength she had left. By the time he’s done with her eyes, Minji’s body slowly stopped her attempt to get away and ended up with nothing but violently shaking as she sobbed from the unbearable pain 

“ W-why don’t you... k-kill me now... you... “ 

“ ssh... “ He shushed her with a blank expression and shook his head 

“ Don’t be too impatient, Minji-ah... it’s almost there... “ He smiled, she could no longer see but was terrified... she knew there was no way to escape from here but she was terrified of what this monster would do more than this...

“ Do you know, Minji? I already killed two of those guys before you, and all of them, ended the same way... “ He told the hopeless victim before getting up from her body and looked down at her bloody face as if it was a piece of art work he just painted.

——

“ Sorry, this is a crime scene and you are not allow to enter. “ one of the police stopped a tall handsome man in black turtleneck from trying to lift the crime tape up and walk in. The man looked at him and quickly showed his identity card

“ Choi Siwon, Forensic analyst. Captain Park Jungsoo was the one who called me. “ After checking the card carefully, Siwon was allowed to get in with his equipment case.

“ You are late, Siwon. “ a man with dark brown hair was the first to notice him as soon as he entered the scene with protecting suit and gloves 

“ The traffic was a bit bad, I was informed when I was planning to have breakfast with my boyfriend, okay ? “ Siwon told his friend before opening his tool box, Kyuhyun just rolled his eyes 

“ What do we have here ? “ 

“ Anyway... The body was found by an old man who was walking with his dog this morning. “ Kyuhyun turned his attention back to his job

“ It might be the sunflower killer... again. “ the sergeant sighed and stepped back to show the analyst the body of the new victim

“ When was she murdered ? “ Siwon asked

“ From her body temperature, the time she died should be between 10 to 11 PM last night. “ Kim Ryeowook, their forensic pathologist, informed his co-workers as he continued checking the corpse

“ ...and the same with two previous victims that we assumed were murdered by the same person, she was drugged and beaten but the real cause of her death is the strong acid that this killer force fed her orally and poured all over her face until her flesh deformed and unrecognizable. “ Ryeowook turned her head to the side 

“ however... the difference between this victim and the other two is that... this woman got missing eyes while in our previous cases they got their limps cut off instead. “

“ Then how are we so sure that she was murdered by the same killer as the two cases from 8 months ago and 3 months ago ? “ Kyuhyun asked, feeling pressured whenever he heard of this sunflower killer, who was named by the public, because the investigation team has failed to find more connection and evidences to catch any more suspects and now they are getting a new death by the same killer 

“ ... It’s obviously because of the mark he left. “ Ryeowook spoke as he handed Siwon a plastic container carefully

“ He was named because of the way he always left a sunflower on his victim’s body, wasn’t he? “ Kyuhyun looked at the sunflower inside the evidence container and started to get headache from stress again 

“ I will send this to Changmin’s lab and see if we can get any DNA of the sunflower killer or any more information. “ Ryeowook nodded at Siwon’s words before standing up

“ Sergeant Cho, I want the body to be sent to my lab for further examination. I will send you and captain the report, especially after I can identify her age and more to help you identify her and find her family. “ 

“ Thank you, Dr. Kim. “ Kyuhyun watched Ryeowook walking away and sighed again 

“ Why the long sigh again, Kyu-ah ? “ Siwon asked his friend while using his flashlight to look for more possible evidences or any DNA left by the killer

“ You know how we are going to find completely nothing again because this sunflower killer has always been so good at deceiving us with fake lead and there’s no trace of him at all! I’m going to be sleepless and get scolded by the captain again UGH ! “ Kyuhyun complained as Siwon shook his head quietly 

“ And you also have to stay late all night for a whole weak again, Choi Siwon. How are you going to survive not seeing your beloved boyfriend??? “ Kyuhyun changed mood a bit by Teasing his friend 

“ oh, he’s an understanding man. He won’t mind me doing my job... at all. “

——

“ Siwon-ah... You’ve worked really hard this whole week because me ... “ Yesung breathed heavily, he ran his fingers through the soft hair of the man who was kneeling between his legs while he was sitting at the edge of his bed

“ hmm... “ Siwon shivered with excitement as the black haired man gave his hair a tug. In respond, he began to speed up the rhythm of bobbing his head up and down, relaxing this throat to take as much of Yesung as he could while his other hand was busy working on relieving his own painful erection down there.

“ fuck... “ Yesung cursed, tighten his grip on the younger’s hair, pulling his head down to get deeper inside which caused Siwon to choke a bit before trying to adjust. He could felt the tear at the corner of his eyes as he moaned deeply in his throat with pleasure every time he felt the grip on his hair getting stronger and rougher. Siwon was disappointed when suddenly, Yesung pulled his hair backward and let his cock slides out of the swollen lips. His jaw was a little sore but he wanted more of that sensation on his tongue and the repeating movement of another man inside his mouth.

“ I’m suppose to be the one who receive the pleasure but it seems like you also enjoy it as much... huh..? “ Yesung forcefully grabbed on Siwon’s hair to make him look upward to him and teased him a bit as he used the back of his other hand to wipe the saliva that was dripping down from his partner’s chin

“ P-Please... “ Siwon begged 

Choi Siwon had to admit that he’d never thought that one day he would like choking on a cock as much as what he is doing right now but everything about him changed since he met this man... the man that no one, especially Siwon himself, should’ve gotten involved with.

It all started one day on his second year as a student of Seoul University of science research, the day he met a senior student in the library. He secretly developed a crush on that senior until the senior graduated and Siwon lost hope of finding him again, no one knows where he’d gone too back then. 5 years later, after getting a job in crime investigation department as a junior forensic analyst, Siwon moved out to his own house where it was not far from his work place. To his surprise, his neighbor turned out to be the senior from his university year. Yesung still looked as attractive and mysterious as he was in university and Siwon couldn’t help but fell for him again. He found out the man worked at a flower shop now, which made Siwon wonder why didn’t he get a job related to their field of student because If he didn’t remember wrong, Kim Yesung was one of University’s top chemistry student of his Generation. 

Despite all the doubt, He found Yesung rather a friendly guy and they got closer from being a neighbor and from the fact that Siwon slowly became a regular at his flower shop just get a glimpse of the florist. Everything changed when Yesung invited him to his house one day... and showed him something...

A freshly deformed corpse of a man around their age was tied up on the concrete floor of Yesung’s basement, Siwon was terrified even though he tried his best to calm down. But... instead of doing his duty as part of the crime investigation department... Siwon decided to help this criminal getting rid of any evidences that could lead to Yesung.

Siwon knew his action was foolish, He shouldn’t get himself involve by being a helping hand for crime while being part of the investigation as an analyst but the feeling he had for the murderer from all these years clouded his moral and judgment. Yesung told him the reason why he was taking revenge on those people, the people who bullied and blackmailed the only biological son of his adoptive parents to death and after his brother’s death, his adoptive mother committed suicide from depression after she found out that the kids who caused the death of her son was set free by the court from the lack of evidences and witness. His adoptive father fell sick and passed away not long after that which left the high school graduated Yesung to suffer alone, got rejected by all of his parents’ relatives as they believed adopting him into the family was the reason of all these bad luck. Siwon helped him not just became he’s already deeply in love with him but also because he trusts Yesung and he believed that Yesung only kill people who deserved it. So they started dating the same day Yesung committed his first murder with the help of Siwon on cleaning any trace and evidences that could point toward him.

Siwon was assigned to help the investigation team on this strange and gruesome murder case and because he was the one who made all the false lead and erase any evidence from the body, the team wasn’t able to find any more connection after a few false arrests. The same for second case, the case that made the public feared and named Yesung the “ Sunflower killer” because of the sunflower he always left on the corpse of his victim.

Siwon asked him not to leave the flower, in fear that it could lead the forensic chemist in his team to find his identity but Yesung assured that there would be no way the flower could lead to him and he was extremely careful about it. Yesung told him how Donghae always said Yesung reminds him of sunflower and Yesung wanted to let Donghae to know that he was succeeding in taking revenge for the injustice that was done to him.

Donghae was right, Siwon also thought Yesung always reminds him of Sunflower too. Maybe Siwon regretted his own decision to walk this way sometime but whenever he’s with Yesung, he felt the happiness that he’s never gotten before, as if he couldn’t live without his man being by his side anymore. Siwon wanted to be his sun, the sun that this sunflower would always look at with love and Siwon would do anything to make Yesung loves him that way. But for now...

Yesung still slept with his back turned to Siwon after sex, as usual. The black haired man usually would look at him with cold and emptiness in his eyes but whenever Siwon helped him getting away from being part of the police’s suspect list, Yesung would be all loving and reward him nicely. Siwon couldn’t get enough of that and he wanted to do everything for this man if he asked.

“ Hyung... Do you plan to stop after Park Minji... ? “ He asked the smaller man while facing his back. Yesung was silent for a few seconds, as if he was thinking of something before replying with his usual cold voice 

“ ...Just sleep. I have to go to my shop early tomorrow. “ that was it. Siwon decided the only smart way was to stop as he asked and tried to sleep. 

Yes, Choi Siwon still had the hope that the sunflower killer would change his mind one day and built a new life with him, pretending that the past didn’t exist. Siwon knew he was hopeless and stupid but he still couldn’t stop himself from having a dream that they could live and love each other normally one day.


	2. One step closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation team has found an important clue in the sunflower murder case.

“ Sergeant Cho, captain is asking for you to join an urgent meeting immediately. “ one of his investigation teammate told Kyuhyun while the detective was getting his 5th cup of coffee today. He turned to looked at the younger male with his exhausting expression 

“ Why so sudden ? “

“ Captain said there’s a major clue for the sunflower case he wants to discuss. “ as soon as he heard about the sunflower case, Kyuhyun abandoned his cup of coffee and ran to the the meeting room as fast he he could 

.

.

“ We believed we just found an important connection on this case. “ Park Jungsoo started as people inside the room continued listening to him carefully 

“ This morning a man turned himself in, confessed that he was part of a group of students who took the life of an innocent high school boy 10 years ago. But 10 years ago, his parents threatened the only witness to lie at the court and that was why he and his fiends were able to walk free due to the lack of evidence and witness. “

“ Sir, how is this old case helping us in our sunflower case ? “ Inspector Kim Youngwoon raises his hand, Jungsoo looked at him before showing a group photo of a high school volleyball team. 

“ The man came to us this morning crying and begging us to protect him because he believed that he will be the next victim of the sunflower murder. He told us that he believed they are getting punished for the crime they did. Two men in our investigation were his high school friend. This is the man from this morning, Do Changnam. These are the two victims, Oh Hyunwoo and Lee Kangmin. “ Captain Park changed the slide to a photo of a young woman

“ The female victim from last week, Dr. Kim helped us identify her and turned out to be a high school teacher, Park Minji. Her parents and friends claimed that she was a nice person who never has any argument with people and even had good relationship with her boyfriend. You guys must be wondering what kind of connection she had with the other 3 guys who killed the student 10 years ago. “ Jungsoo asked, Inspector Kim took a look before answering 

“ We did background check on her and found that she also went to the same high school with those 3 and the bullied kid. “

“ Correct. And she was the witness on the court that claimed she didn’t see three of them committing the murder 10 years ago. “ Jungsoo told 

“ Sir... Are you implying that the suspect could be someone who want to take revenge for the dead student from 10 years ago ? “ Kyuhyun asked before looking around 

“ ... and why Siwon isn’t here? He’s also the important part of our investigation team, He should — “

“ You will understand when I show you the next part, Sergeant Cho. “ Captain Park cut before getting into his next slide 

“ This is Lee Donghae, the victim of the bully and murder case 10 years ago. It was said that he was a nice person and good son. His body was found next to the school’s abandoned building, the report from back then said the cause of death was the injury on his body after falling from the 5th floor. It was recorded as an accident because of the lack of evidence and witness even though his family was insisting that those 3 male students were the one who killed him. “ Jungsoo clicked the slide to show another picture of a young man

“ This is Lee Hyukjae. According to the answer we got from Do Changnam, this boy was in secret relationship with Lee Donghae before his was murdered and he was also the son of their school owner. Do Changnam told us that his group caught the two of them kissing and took a few photo to blackmail Lee Donghae to do whatever he said or they would release the photo to the whole school and get Donghae’s scholarship canceled. He said that he also liked Lee Hyukjae back then so he did that to to teach Lee Donghae some lesson for stealing Lee Hyukjae. However, they had gotten too much into it until that night on the roof of the abandoned building, he accidentally push Lee Donghae off the building after beating him up. “

“ Could it be that Lee Hyukjae is the sunflower killer to avenge Lee Donghae’s death ? “ Kim Youngwoon suggested

“ He was also my first suspect but after checking for his history, Lee Hyukjae was sent to America by his father after the incident and he has never returned to Seoul since then. He is currently a university lecturer in Boston. However, we have one more suspect. “ Everyone turned their attention to their captain closely

“ Lee Donghae’s older brother. “ Jungsoo said

“ He had a brother ? “

“ ...not a biological brother. His parents adopted a boy from an orphanage after Donghae was 6, His name is Kim Yesung and he also was a senior in the same high school when Lee Donghae was murdered. After Lee Donghae’s death, their mother committed suicide by taking pills and the father fell sick and passed away not long after that. Kim Yesung was abandoned by every relative but he was a gifted student and was offered full scholarship to Seoul University of Science research while he worked to support himself at the same time. Strangely, after graduated as one of the top students, He didn’t pursued any higher career related to his field of study but he opened a small flower shop instead. “ Jungsoo finished as he showed a picture of a black haired university student 

“ ... and he is currently living with Choi Siwon, our team’s leading forensic analyst. “ Captain Park turned his gaze to Kyuhyun who was showing shocking expression at this new information

“ so, sergeant Cho, While we are chasing this florist... We expect you to not showing Choi Siwon much of what we are going to do until Kim Yesung is cleared from the suspect list. As for Do Changnam, We already told him to stay at home for two days until we are done settling with his crime from 10 years ago and get permission to put him under protection as potential witness. “

“ YES, SIR! “

Kyuhyun responded without much thought left in his head. How did his friend get involved in this. Is he going to lie to his friend and partner like this ? Kyuhyun thought as he decided to try his best to confirm if Kim Yesung is the murderer or just an innocent florist.

——

—

... ding-dong

“ Coming ! “ A strange male voice was heard from the other side of the door after Kyuhyun pressed on the ring bell. 

“ ...? “ gorgeous man with messy black hair opened the door and looked at Kyuhyun with cold expression for less than 2 seconds before turning to a smile, that was too quick and unusual for a normal human’s expression, Kyuhyun thought 

“ Are you Siwonnie’s friend ? “ He asked, Kyuhyun swore he wanted to change his word earlier than describe this man as only gorgeous, because he also has this kind of mysterious vibe from him that made Kyuhyun felt chill down his spine by just having eye contact with him. Maybe it was just his detective sense and his degree in criminal behavior but this man is dangerous and unpredictable...

“ Y-Yeah... “ He gulped a bit as he responded 

“ Siwon-ah! You friend is here for you. “ His voice sounds neutral but Kyuhyun could tell a bit of annoyance was hinted in his voice no matter how much this man tried to appear as ‘ nice ‘ 

“ who— oh! Kyu ? What are you doing here ? “ Siwon appeared, wearing an apron ready for cooking dinner for tonight 

“ ah... well I was let off the hook early by captain and I thought I haven’t been to your place since you moved from the old one so I got you some dessert and I hope I don’t bother you guys ...? “ Kyuhyun asked, trying to sound as relax and friendly as possible, although he still could feel his own goosebumps every time the black haired male next to Siwon looked at him 

“ oh! R-Right ! Sorry, we have been too busy to invite you over. C’mon just come in! “ Siwon gave him a smile, a kind of smile that implied he only invite Kyuhyun in because he felt guilty. His friend didn’t really want him to go inside this house at all, Kyuhyun thought as he took off his shoes and followed the couple inside.

“ You two can sit and talk here, I will finish the dinner. “ Siwon’s boyfriend informed them before trying to untie the apron from Siwon’s waist

“ Are you sure? I still can do it — “ Siwon insisted 

“ don’t worry. I heard you guys have been too busy with work to have relaxing time together anyway. Do you want beer? Snack ? “ Yesung turned to his guest while wearing his apron 

“ -no... don’t worry about us. Thank you. “ Kyuhyun gave him a smile and shook his head 

“ alright then. Hopefully the dinner is enough for 3, you should have told us beforehand you know. “ Yesung said before leaving to the kitchen. Kyuhyun watched the male disappeared before seating closer to Siwon and spoke to him almost as quiet as a whisper 

“ You boyfriend is really nice, Siwon. How come you’ve never introduced him to me or anyone else before ? “ Kyuhyun asked, in a way that Siwon wouldn’t be able to catch what he was trying to dig for 

“ uh... I thought it wasn’t that important. Plus Yesung hyung is a very private person and he rarely attend any party or crowded place. “ 

“ ah I see... it’s good you knew a lot of him though. I heard you guys have been dating for around a year already? I was surprised you know... after I heard you moved in with your boyfriend after a few months dating. You guys must be pretty serious about this ? “ He acted as if he was teasing Siwon as usual

“ Haha... maybe ... “ ah... Siwon is blushing and suspect nothing in his intention, Kyuhyun thought 

“ Quite a nice house. Mind if I look around? I thought of buying my own house soon too. “ Kyuhyun asked 

“ Sure! It’s quite small but it’s enough for only two of us. “ Siwon stood up and Kyuhyun followed. While Siwon was talking about parts of his house, Kyuhyun pretended to listen even though his eyes were scanning the house carefully for anything suspicious. After the small tour around the house and inside, Kyuhyun still couldn’t find anything strange that could point to Yesung being the sunflower killer but suddenly he got an idea

“ Siwon, uh I think I have to go back home right now. I forgot I have a report to be finished for Dr. Kim tonight. “ 

“ But hyung is still cooking for — “ Siwon wondered about the sudden change of plan 

“ Please tell I’m sorry. I believe we will meet again soon . “ Kyuhyun gave his work partner an apologetic smile before leaving.

“ Siwon-ah, Where is your friend ? “ Yesung asked as he noticed Siwon sitting on the sofa alone

“ He said he has some work to finish so he left already. This guy always forgot to turn in his report on time. “ Siwon chuckled but Yesung only looked at the door with blank expression.

He will have something important to do to night as well, Yesung thought to himself before going back to the kitchen.

—

“ Dr. Kim? This is Kyuhyun. I want to ask you something. “ Kyuhyun called Ryeowook as soon as he got in his car 

“ So... Last time you mentioned that all plant can be differentiated by the type of fertilizer used on them and the soil they were planted on, right? “ He asked

“ well tomorrow can you do me a favor ? I will send some sunflowers from a flower shop for you to check. “

“ Thank you, Dr. Kim. “

——

**Flashback**

_“ Hyung, Why are you crying? Why don’t you eat with us ? Hyung? “ little boy younger sat down next to another boy who was hiding under a blanket_

_“ Go away. “ the older boy told him_

_“ Hae will not leave until hyung tell Hae why you are crying! “ Young Donghae refused to listen to his new brother’s coldness. He pouted, hugged his own knees to his own chest and turned to looked at the blanket that covered Yesung_

_“ Stop trying to act nice to me... “ Yesung sobbed. This family will try to earn his trust and then hurt him again like his biological parents who sold him when he was only 4 or the previous couple who adopted him only to physically abuse him until he was hospitalized and brought back to the orphanage again. Yesung hates everyone, all of them always try to manipulate a helpless kid like him and hurt him. He went through enough pain already and he didn’t want to get closer to this family too, they will do something to him—_

_Before he could think more, the stubborn 6 years old boy next to him rested his head over Yesung’s shoulder._

_“ Hae and Papa and mama love you, hyung. And Hae will not leave until hyung believe that Hae loves hyung. “ and Lee Donghae, that kid was dumb enough to stay like that until the next morning._

_The next thing Yesung knew, He already swore that he will protect this younger brother for the rest of his life and he would give everything to this pure soul without hesitation, Yesung would die for Donghae without second thought._

_Lee Donghae was the sun of his life, If Donghae said Yesung was pretty like a sunflower then Donghae himself is the sun that this sunflower will always follow._

_He watched the cheerful boy grew up into a bright teenager who loved study and had a dream to have a career that could help a lot of people, Donghae even was accepted with scholarship until his college !_

_Until one day, His brother returned home with bruises on his face. At first, Yesung believed it was just accident because of his clumsy brother but the injuries grew more and more on his body everyday and the Donghae who used to be as bright as a sun, started to lose his shine. Their parents were busy outside of Seoul for months, so it was Yesung’s duty to take care of Donghae but the teen refused to tell him of what happened, he just always shook his head and gave a weak smile that it was fine. Donghae tried to hide his bruises from teacher at school but he always came home with those on, Yesung was so worried but at the same time he didn’t know what to do because Donghae kept his mouth shut. Only shortly after that ... the morning after a whole night of missing Lee Donghae, Yesung was informed by the police that they found his younger brother’s body near an abandoned building. That day, Yesung lost his sun._

_Soon after the day that those 3 bastards that Yesung was so sure were the murderers of his brother were set free, Yesung had lost everything. The brother, the parents, the home and warmth that were the only good thing in his life suddenly were destroyed before his eyes. He almost gave up and follow them..._

_However he still thought of Donghae... so he decided to open a small flower shop and planted his own sunflowers instead. It will always remind him of the happy time he had with family... the happiness that was cruelly taken away from him overnight._

_Yesung thought of living this boring and simple life as a florist until the end but maybe... maybe fate thought he still had some business to be done when one day, one of those murderers of his brother showed up in his shop. He didn’t recognize Yesung but the florist remembered clearly. Those people who ended his family and took away his everything were living their life happily like this ? They don’t deserve any of these ! Yesung thought, he thought this must be sign for him to do something... to bring justice for his family and himself._

**End of flashback**

Thick dark red liquid dripped from the crowbar in his hand as the florist panted after letting all his anger out on the person who was tied to the chair in front of him.

“ Y-You... won’t ... g-get... away... “ the man on the chair tried to talk as the blood still dripping from his head and mouth. He could barely breathe anymore

“ ... “ Yesung just stared at him, wanting to end this man right there right now

“ I... a-already... told the police— “ the victim tried to curl his lips into a smirk to mock the killer in front of him but Yesung gave a better smile 

“ I know... that’s how I found out your whereabout, Do Changnam... “ He played with the tip of his crowbar with hah gloved fingers

“ I knew it was strange, you know... how suddenly one of those people showed up in front of my door without Siwon knowing ! Ha... I think even fate wants to punish a piece of trash like you, Do Changnam! “ Yesung chuckled as he walked closer to the tied up man and grabbed his hair to look up to him

“ I hacked their computer and found the report about you. You really thought you are safe huh? You really didn’t see this coming right? Sorry, but all you did was digging your own grave, I should thank you and those stupid police for this. “ He let the man’s hair go before walking to the old table where he put all his tools

“ You have no idea how long I have been wanting to get you here... out of your team of 3 and that one bitch, you ... are the worst. What you did to my brother... You do remember right ? “ Yesung sharpened his knife as he spoke

“ n-no... no... “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Feel free to leave feedbacks!


	3. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun knew too much that he became a threat to Yesung so Yesung decided to be one step ahead of him.

———

_**...ring~** _

The sound of the door bell startled Kyuhyun slightly when he pushed open the flower shop entrance door. He needs to concentrate more, thought Kyuhyun to himself.

“ Good morning. “ a sweet and welcoming voice greeted him as soon as he stepped inside. The detective still remembered the chill he got yesterday when he heard this voice for the first time.

“ Good morning... Yesung-ssi... “ He replied, the florist stopped spraying water on his flower and turned to the customer with a smile

“ oh, Siwonnie’s friend from yesterday? How can I help you? “ he asked, Kyuhyun looked around for a few seconds before responding 

“ I want a bouquet of sunflowers please, for my co-worker’s birthday. “ He pointed at the yellow and brown flowers behind Yesung, as his eyes focus on the man’s reaction which was surprisingly calm and unreadable 

“ oh! Sure, please wait for a few minutes. I will prepare them for you. “ Kyuhyun waited, until the man was done putting a birthday card over the ordered flowers

“ Thank you. “ he received the bouquet from the gorgeous florist

“ you know... it’s not common that someone would order sunflowers for birthdays gift... “ Yesung said, making Kyuhyun stopped his steps instantly before he could collect himself and calm down again 

“ I love sunflowers... Aren’t they pretty ? It’s sad that no one in this town wants sunflowers anymore since the sunflower murder cases, you know ? Poor flowers... “ That friendly tone of his voice suddenly felt cold and creepy, it made Kyuhyun feel uneasy to be in such close distance with this man

“ Don’t worry, Yesung-ssi. People will love these flower again after we catch the killer and give him the punishment he deserves. “ Kyuhyun tried to sound confident, looking at the the black haired man before turning his back again

“ Ah, but don’t forget to be careful too, Kyuhyun-ssi. The killer could be anywhere and anyone. “ Kyuhyun heard this last sentence before he walked out of the store. 

This man is surely suspicious. The sergeant hoped some test on these flowers could gather them enough evidence to temporarily arrest him for further investigation. Kyuhyun was worried about his work partner then most, Siwon probably had no idea about Yesung and it would break his heart if Yesung was really the sunflower killer...

Kyuhyun’s phone began to ring as he reached his car with his sunflowers.

“ Sergeant Cho, Are you nearby? “ it was captain Park’s voice

“ Hello? Yes, Captain ? “ He suddenly felt bad of what his captain about to inform

“ We found the body of... Do Changnam just now... “

____

“ The time of death should be around 3 AM this morning. From injuries on his body, he was tied with a rope and beaten up by a hard object. The victim wasn’t left to be dehydrated and starved like previous case, it seems he was murdered as soon as he was captured. “ Kim Ryeowook examined the corpse as his assistant, Do Kyungsoo, took notes

“ Same with the 3 previous cases, a sunflower was left on his body. He was killed by the acid that was force fed him through his mouth and on poured all over his face. However... “ The forensic pathologist turned to look at Kyuhyun 

“ ... while his limbs were cut off like the first and second case... this time, his genital was also missing... “ Ryeowook stood up as Kyuhyun looked at him, a bit shocked 

“ I guess Do Changnam didn’t tell us everything when he came to confess for his crime 10 years ago... “ Inspector Kim said, shook his head 

“ The sunflower killer really worked quick this time... as if he knew every step we made... “ Ryeowook said before changing his attention to tell his assistant of what to do next while Kyuhyun just stood there looking at the corpse.

They are one step behind the killer again. 

“Anyway, The flowers you sent to me, I will give you the result by tomorrow. We will see if it matches the flower we collected from the victim body or not. “ Kyuhyun just nodded at the doctor

“ How come no one inform me that this person was suppose to be our protected witness for this case ? “ Siwon’s angry voice made Kyuhyun turned to the forensic analyst

“ Kyuhyun, You knew about this too? “ He asked, walking closer to his work partner. Kyuhyun has never seen Siwon lost his temper like this before.

“ It was just yesterday. We were about to inform you after we could get permission paper to confirm him under our protection but ... “ Kyuhyun looked down to the body

“ Still, I should have been informed about this? Am I still part of the team ? “ Siwon asked, Kyuhyun looked at his friend carefully 

“ Why are you mad over little things like this... It’s not that important for a forensic analyst. “ Kyuhyun replied bluntly which made Siwon immediately grab his shirt collar furiously 

“ What with that attitude, Cho Kyuhyun !!?? “ He shouted as the other co-workers decided to step in and break the fight between the close friends before anything could be worse

“ Hey, stop it! If captain knew, you both will be punished for sure ! “ Chanyeol, another analyst from Siwon’s team scolded them as he tried to hold Siwon back 

“ I knew these cases are stressful for you guys but please we need to focus. “ Another person said 

“ How about you both rest for half a day ? I will call for backup, okay? “ Ryeowook suggested. Siwon just gave his friend a glare before leaving. 

“ be easy on him. If the result really pointed that his boyfriend is the killer, he would be the one who get effected badly as well. “ Ryeowook told him as quiet as he could, Kyuhyun just nodded and watched Siwon’s back as he walked away angrily. 

Kyuhyun was under a lot mental pressure, he hated how he started to doubt his own partner. It couldn’t be helped since the way Siwon reacted proved Kyuhyun’s thoughts even more. While Kyuhyun wanted to solve these case quickly, he could only wish that Siwon had nothing to do with these murders and that Siwon was just an innocent man who happened to date a psychopath.

————

“ Hyung... “ Siwon called Yesung as soon as he started driving 

“ Siwon? I thought you are still at work ? “

“ I was allowed to rest half day. Hyung, why did you do the work without me last night ? I should be there to help you double check everything! Do you even know how Do Changnam went to see the police before you caught him ? “ he was scared, Siwon admitted. Not only that Yesung did this alone, that man was also with the investigation without him knowing before this, so it would be possible that he already spilled some information to the team that could get Yesung in trouble 

“ ah... don’t worry about that. I knew he went to the police. I have my own way, Siwon-ah. Just calm down and come home now. “ Yesung sounded so relaxed and calm, Siwon could only sigh and obeyed his words. 

“ I will be there soon. “

——————

“ Hyung, I’m hom— “ Siwon was welcomed by the smaller man pulling him into a deep kiss that almost made him fail to balance his himself from falling to the floor. The analyst was bewildered by the sudden action of his boyfriend for quite a few seconds but he quickly responded the kiss passionately with his hand caressing the other man’s hair lovingly

“ h-hyung.. What... “ He tried to ask as soon as Yesung broke the kiss, although he admitted that he missed the taste of his lover’s lips already

“ Just sit down first. I will make you a cup of tea... “ Yesung just smiled and led him to their sofa, Siwon started to question which reality he was right there, Yesung was acting a bit strange ...

“ Thank you... “ He received the drink from Yesung and sipped the tea slowly 

“ That’s the new flower tea I made myself. Pretty good, right ? “ The older asked and still looked at Siwon with a gentle smile on face, something that was rare to be seen even after a year of dating him, Siwon thought and felt a bit uneasy 

“ hyung, about the investigation — “ 

“ Don’t worry, I have a plan. “ Yesung assured him and rested his head over Siwon’s shoulder 

“ I’m just worried that they could get some information from Do Changnam... “ Siwon told him, Yesung just grabbed one of his hand to hold 

“ You have done a lot for me, Siwon-ah... Thank you. “ Yesung’s words sounded so strange to Siwon. What does he mean ? Siwon was about to ask but he started to see everything in blurry view 

“ uh... “ Sudden dizziness took over his head quickly even though Siwon tried to shake it away, his hand grabbed on Yesung’s shirt for support 

“ H-Hyung... “

“ Your job is done, Siwon. I don’t need you anymore. “ That was the last words Siwon could hear before he quickly fell unconscious over Yesung’s lap. Yesung looked at him with blank expression, he caressed the soft hair gently. 

———

Kyuhyun just came out of his bathroom after a cold shower to clear his head from having negative thoughts on his work partner as he heard the vibration of his phone text notification.

“ Siwon? “ He thought as he saw the ID of the sender

[ Hello again, Detective Cho. Your friend is with me right now, come to address below alone without informing the police or You might find his body on the street by tomorrow like the 4 people previously. ] 

“ FUCK! “ Kyuhyun cursed as he tried to control his boiling anger after finished reading the text from Siwon’s phone. He was right ! Kim Yesung is someone dangerous ! And now even Siwon is being held captive too!

—————

A splash of cold water thrown in his face woke Kyuhyun up from the darkness. He felt dizzy and nausea as his eyes tried to adjust to the brightness.

“ ... !!! “ Not being able to move his hand to his head, the young detective realized he was being tied to a chair

“ Slept well, Sergeant Cho? I hope you did. “ That man’s voice again, Kyuhyun turned to the blacked haired male who was standing in front of him the whole time. 

“ Kim Yesung... What did you do— “ Kyuhyun began to remember how he was so furious as soon as he receive the text from Siwon’s phone and drove to the address that he was given but as soon as he walked into the abandoned warehouse he nose and mouth were covered by a pieces of wet cloth... 

“ You are the ... sunflower killer... “ Kyuhyun gave the killer a glare, Yesung leaned in closer as his gloved hand lift Kyuhyun’s chin up to look at him 

“ You know, Sergant... If you weren’t too curious and knew too much, You wouldn’t end up like this here. Look at what just forced me to do. “ Yesung turned his eyes to the other side which Kyuhyun’s gaze followed and found another man on the ground. Kyuhyun’s eyes grew bigger and tried to struggle from the rope that kept him attached to the chair

“ FUCKING LEAVE HIM ALONE! “ He shouted at man in front him, Yesung just stepped back and crossed his arms 

“ I wouldn’t do this if you didn’t try to interfere with my revenge this much. “ He walked toward Siwon’s tied up body and looked down to the man who was unable to speak because of the sticky tape over his mouth

“ He was quite nice to me, you know? And I’ve gotten a lot of information from the investigation by using his laptop. Too bad he also bring risks. “ He shook his head and suddenly gave Siwon’s a strong kick that made the bigger man roll to another side, groaned in pain 

“ WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!!?? “ Kyuhyun was mad, he could do nothing but watch this psycho hurting his friend 

“ what do I want? “ Yesung walked to an old rusty table nearby 

“ I want to get rid of anyone who could be a threat to me. “ Kyuhyun’s eyes grew bigger in fear at the sight of Yesung pulling out a gun from equipment box 

“ I can understand why you are going to kill me for interfering with your plan. But why Siwon? Choi Siwon just loves you so much, don’t have any feeling for him??? “ He tried to calm down and talked this into the killer, If Kyuhyun himself couldn’t walk away from this alive, at least he hoped his partner would...

“ oh him? “ he gave a cold glare down to Siwon who was trying to struggle and say something 

“ At first I planned to kill him the day I tricked him into my house last year. This idiot always looked at me, try get closer to me, it was disgusting especially when I knew he was part of your useless investigation team. But i thought I could use him instead, his connection with the investigation would helped me a lot. And he was stupid enough for that. “ Siwon who was trying to free himself suddenly stopped by hearing those word from his lover who just stared at him with emptiness in his emotionless eyes 

“ You are the fucking worst!!! How could you— “ Kyuhyun was hurt for his friend by just hearing those blunt, cold confession form Yesung

“ You can never escape the laws, Kim Yesung! I’ve already sent them the flower sample, They will catch you no matter what— “ Kyuhyun lost the confidence to speak more when he saw the killer chuckled as if what he just said was a joke to him...

“ Cho Kyuhyun... Do you think I could get away from you and your team for a year to kill those 4 people if I were that careless? “ Yesung took out a fresh sunflower from his box and showed to Kyuhyun

“ The sunflowers from my shop and the ones I used for those disgusting scum are different... and This... ? This one is the same with the one I used, I brought it especially today for you and your friend here. I hope you like sunflower, they are very pretty. My brother said i reminded him of these flower, you know? He was a good kid. “ Yesung eyes turned to look at somewhere else, smiling alone, Kyuhyun believed this man has lost his mind already 

“ How old are you, Kyuhyun? I think you are the same age as my Donghae if he’s still around... ah he should be around if it wasn’t for those people who took everything from him... from me. “ His dreamy eyes quickly changed into anger and upset

“ Yeah but If Donghae was here, he would be so disappointed in everything you did. Donghae would hate you! “ Kyuhyun decided to play with his captor’s mind, even if he couldn’t escape from death now, Kyuhyun wanted to knock some sense into his mind

“ DON’T FUCKING TALK LIKE YOU KNOW MY BROTHER! “ as expected, Yesung lost his temper easily when it’s about Lee Donghae

“ Oh of course I knew about him, I’ve read the case from 10 years ago. Lee Donghae, one of the best student in his class and his dream was to help people with his future career. Do you even remember what was his dream career? Lee Donghae’s dream was to be a successful Forensic pathologist, Yesung. He wanted to solve crime and give people their justice, he wanted to become one of us who are trying to catch you right now. “ Yesung’s previously emotionless expression was gone

“ I DID ALL OF THESE BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE FAILED TO GIVE HIM JUSTICE! THOSE MURDERER DESERVED WHAT I DID TO THEM! “ He shouter, completely lost his cool

“ by doing what? By becoming a murderer like them? Yesung, You are now a murderer like them too, do you realize that ? “ Kyuhyun said, he paused a bit before continuing 

“ Even Donghae in heaven right now would disapprove of your action, Yesung. “ that was the last straw for Yesung, the black haired man covered his ears and shook his head repeatingly. Donghae can’t hate him. Donghae can’t hate him. He told himself as he felt tear dripping from his chin

“ SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!” He grabbed a gun so fast that Kyuhyun wasn’t even quick enough to realize what was happening 

_**... BANG!!!** _

The detective closed his eyes, waiting for pain and death but after the loud gunshot noise... he couldn’t feel any pain at all...

He only realized what just happened when a body of a tied up man fell in front of him.

“ S-Siwon... “


	4. The sun and sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon made a decision...

Kyuhyun was too shocked to say more, only to look at his friend groaning in pain on the concrete floor in front of him

“ AHHHH!!!! No... no... no!!!! “ Kyuhyun’s eyes turned his partner struggling with pain to the killer who suddenly dropped his gun and screamed like a maniac and rushed to kneel beside Siwon with panic clearly seen in his eyes. What is going on... Kyuhyun thought 

“ Siwonnie... Siwon I - I didn’t mean to shoot you. Siwon !!! “ His voice was trembling, His shaky hands tried their best to untie the injured man and took off the tape from his mouth to let him breath easily

“ Siwon, I’m sorry I’m sorry...!!! “ Tear kept dropping down from his eyes as Yesung still repeating the apologizes to the bigger man

“ Hyung... ugh— “ Siwon tried to talk but the bullet pain on his left shoulder stopped, Yesung hands shakingly tried to stop the blood 

“ You are a fucking idiot! “ Yesung sobbed, what If his bullet went through the head instead of shoulder !!?? 

“ I can’t... let you kill ...my friend, hyung... “ Yesung helped Siwon stand up as Kyuhyun kept watching the scene in front of him with a lot of questions

“ No. This man can’t leave here alive, Siwon. He knew too much about us. “ Yesung turned to Kyuhyun again with the same old cold expression, Kyuhyun was amazed by how his mood could change that quick.

But what did he mean by “us” ... Kyuhyun was wishing that his guess is wrong... there’s no way that Siwon would—

“ And what do you plan to do? Don’t tell me you are going to take all the blame after you kill Kyuhyun here and let the police find the scene with you as the gruesome murder, a dead police officer and me as an innocent survivor??? Hyung... “ Siwon looked at his boyfriend who turned his eyes away at his question 

“ That’s how it should end, Siwon. You helped me until the end and I appreciate that a lot, this is the most I could do for you in return. “ Yesung refused to make eye contact with the man he was supporting to stand up. Siwon gripped on Yesung’s shirt and stared at him painfully 

“ I thought we are in this together, Hyung... “ Yesung couldn’t take this anymore. He refused to accept that Siwon had a lot of impact on him, emotionally.

“ Siwon, What I said earlier was true that I did tried to kill you when I first showed you my first victim... and I only let you stay around because you agreed to help me and with your job, you would be a lot useful for me. It’s ... only later that I changed my mind. I am a terrible person, Siwon. I used you. We can’t stay in this together, it was all just me lying to you and manipulate you. “ Yesung confesses

“ but hyung— “

“ Choi Siwon, you were the one who helped him getting away with the murders the whole time... ? “ It was unbelievable for Kyuhyun. He did have this thought before but now he just could no longer be in denial that his friend was an innocence in those cases. Siwon was too guilty to face his best friend.

“ CHOI SIWON!!! WHAT DID HE FEED YOU TO MAKE YOU LIKE THIS ??!! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALL THE MORALS OF BEING A POLICE OFFICER ??? “ Kyuhyun was furious, furious at the path his partner had chosen to walk because of a man 

“ I’m sorry, Kyu... “ Siwon’s eyes were filled with guilt as they met Kyuhyun’s 

“ Why... “

“ It’s already too late to turn back, Kyu. This is what I’ve chosen... “ Siwon told his friend. He always thought that this day would come that he had to stand in front of his friend like this... he always wished this day would never come...

“ We can’t let him get out of here alive, Siwon. You know what I mean! “ Yesung told him

“ might be a bit late now... knowing Kyuhyun, he already put a tracker on his body and the police will soon arrive after they knew he’s missing. “ Siwon said, he knew Kyuhyun more than anyone else and he sure was right

“ both of you won’t get away with this! “ Kyuhyun smirked at the couple and received a hard punch from Yesung in return 

“ SHUT THE FUCK UP! “ Siwon held his wrist before he could hit Kyuhyun again, even though the pain and bleeding in his shoulder was getting worse

“ Siwon, I need to kill him and we will get out of here! “ Yesung suggested, he was scared for the first time. The fear of Siwon getting caught took over his head 

“ Sure, I will help you getting rid of the body. “ Yesung nodded at his boyfriend’s approval and grab the gun to point at Kyuhyun. For the second time today that Kyuhyun accepted his death but a sound of something got hit by a hard object was heard before the gunshot...

“ ... “ Kyuhyun watched Yesung fell to the ground with his gun while Siwon stood behind him with a metal wrench in his hand

“ Sorry, hyung... “ Siwon apologized and throw the wrench to the ground 

“ What are you trying to do, Choi Siwon!?? “ Kyuhyun asked, although he might already had an idea of what his former partner was planning to do after this

“ Repaying my sins, Kyuhyun. “ the injured man kneeled down beside his unconscious lover and caressed his flawless face gently 

“ By letting the real murderer go??? Siwon, You are insane !!! “ Kyuhyun tried to struggle, wanted to punch some sense into his friend’s face right there 

“ Maybe. You can say that. “ his eyes stayed on Yesung’s face as if it was his last time to see him

“ Yesung hyung went through a lot, I knew it was wrong to support his crime but I still did. I love him too much to let him live with pain and injustice that were done to him and his family for the rest of his life. I would do anything for him, Kyuhyun. I would die for him if he asked me to. “ Siwon said, almost as quiet as a whisper as he tried his best with the injured shoulder to life Yesung up into his arm

“ ... and it was so stupid of him to plan all of these just to get me out of the punishment of my crime. I can’t let him do that and I can’t let you die too, Kyu. “ Siwon looked at his friend who just shot him a disappointed glance

“ You betrayed me, Siwon... You betrayed your own morals for a psychopath. “ He looked at his friend with pain in his eyes

“ ... Tell me, Siwon. Have you ever felt regret walking this path ...? “ he asked, genuinely curious

“ Regret...? No... Never... “ Siwon shook his head before looking at Yesung who rested his head over his chest

“ I did dream of a world where we didn’t have to meet this way, where Yesung’s family wasn’t destroyed... where both of us can live together a normal life. I dreamed that sometime, knowing how impossible it is... “ He continued 

“ It is quite sad that we have to end it this way. I wanted to be his sun one day, the sun where the sunflower always turn to. I admit that I’m envious of his brother sometime, it was stupid of me to wish I would take that special place in hyung’s heart though. “ Siwon just let out a sad smile 

“ Siwon... “ instead of feeling the anger anymore, Kyuhyun’s just felt sorry for his friend. Siwon shouldn’t have met that man, Siwon shouldn’t end up this way, Siwon...

“ Good bye and good luck, hyung. “ Siwon left a gentle kiss on his lover’s forehead before standing up, trying to balance himself from falling while carrying Yesung in his arms.

——————

“ Kyuhyun-ssi! “ Kyuhyun heard a familiar voice as he slowly opened his eyes

“ Kyuhyun-ssi, Do you feel well? Any pain? “ Ryeowook asked the man in patient gown who tried to look around to figure out what was going on and where was he 

“ This is hospital, You fainted after you were rescued from the sunflower killer yesterday. Lucky for you, only minor injuries on your body and you only fainted due to the effect of the drug that was used to capture you earlier. “ Ryeowook explained everything but Kyuhyun’s eyes widened as he mentioned the sunflower killer 

“ Where is Siwon...? “ his memories were still foggy and unclear to recall everything that happened back then

“ ... “ The doctor looked at him with questions 

“ Don’t you remember being kidnapped by Choi Siwon and was almost killed by him, the sunflower killer ? “ He asked, Kyuhyun only stared at him blankly ... sunflower killer ... Siwon... 

“ Kyuhyun-ssi... All thank to your tracker, Police were able to track your location after you went missing and they had arrived at the scene on time. The killer revealed himself and confessed while he was holding you as hostage and because he threatened to shoot your head, the captain got no choice but to allow him to be... shot. “ Ryeowook further explained while focusing on Kyuhyun’s blank expression. Tear started to form in his eyes as Kyuhyun recalled everything that happened ...

Siwon put a blind over his eyes, a tape over his mouth and whispered to him that it will be over soon. Kyuhyun remembered he was forced to walk with the man outside with a gunpoint pointed to his throat, He heard the noises of police cars arriving, he heard people shouting, threatening, and the next thing he heard was a few gunshots and he fell into the ground before everything went dark.

Choi Siwon... he did such idiotic sacrifice...

“ Kyuhyun-ssi...? Are you alright? Are you still in pain...? “ Ryeowook was concerned as the man in front of him looked paler while trying to hold back his tear 

“ sorry, I’m just tired. I want to rest for now. “ He told the doctor. Although Ryeowook was still worried, he respected the sergeant’s request. After all, Ryeowook was the one who knew how close Siwon and Kyuhyun were, and how this twist in the end caused a huge damage on his emotion much more than the injuries on his body.

“ Ah... rest well, Sergeant. I will told them you are not ready to be interview as witness and survivor yet. “ 

“ Thank you, Dr. Kim. “ Kyuhyun gave him a weak nod before flopping back to the bed tiredly. After the sound of door closing to prove that he was alone in the room, Kyuhyun let all his tear fell out freely as his whole body trembled trying to control his voice from being heard. 

“ Why did you do that, Siwon... “ His tear soaked over the white hospital bed while his hand clutched over his chest, it was painful, he felt like he was the one who failed to save his friend on time. There might be nothing he could change because his friend chose this ending himself but Kyuhyun couldn’t stop blaming himself. 

—————

It had been 3 days since the that day, Kyuhyun was discharged from hospital and he no longer had any excuses to get away from being interviewed by police about Sunflower Killer. Kyuhyun didn’t want to be asked, he didn’t know what to answer anymore. Should he be honest and tell them the truth that Siwon wasn’t the killer and the real killer is still around ? Or should he respect his friend’s sacrifice and play along with the story of Siwon being the killer? 

Before he decided on what to do, Kyuhyun wanted to visit Siwon first. 

“ You did a lot of good thing in your life. But in the end, you did one foolish thing that put yourself in this situation... “ Kyuhyun thought. From what heard, there was no funeral for Siwon, no one from this family wanted to see him either.

Kyuhyun knew about Siwon’s broken family, how his parents got divorced when he was a young child, his father was murdered in an unsolved crime and Siwon was only raised without love by the relative that only accepted him for his father’s wealth. His father’s death was the reason that Siwon studied to be a crime investigator after all... look at him right now... nothing but a pile of ash in a container where no one wanted to see or respect.

Kyuhyun snapped out of his thought as his phone vibrated, he accepted the call after seeing the caller ID

“ Dr. Kim? “ 

[ _Kyuhyun-ssi! I was told just now that Siwon’s cremation urn was stolen and only a bouquet of sunflowers were left there !_ ] 

“ What !!?? “ Yesung, what are you trying to do again ? Kyuhyun thought as he ran toward the columbarium where the remain of Siwon was originally kept there.

—————

“ Siwon-ah... am I pretty yet ? “ the black haired man in pure white wedding suit talked alone, while hugging a dark sapphire blue cremation urn in his arms. If Siwon was still there, he would endlessly compliment him, right ? He would be so happy and he would blush to see him like this, right? Yesung thought to himself as his eyes stared fixedly to the beauty of the river as the boat he was on started to float its way aimlessly.

3 days ago, Yesung woke up in the forest with a throbbing pain at the back of his head, he only realized just then that he was tricked by Siwon but it was too late... he saw police everywhere at the warehouse doing their forensic evidence collecting... which only mean...

A day later, Yesung saw on TV when he went to buy some ramen that the sunflower killer had finally been captured by police and he was shot and killed on spot for being a deadly threat to a police officer. They showed Siwon’s photo on TV and talked about how they will confirm more detail after the survivor is ready for interview... Yesung almost lost his balance there... his heart that he thought could no longer break just became broken pieces again... the pain he felt that day was too much that the man could no longer function like a normal human being. He didn’t cry, he didn’t feel hungry... he only wanted his Siwon back. Sure Yesung realizes how a whole year with Siwon really made him emotionally depend on that man but he didn’t know he was this much... he felt completely empty since that day...

“ Hey, Siwonnie... guess what’s on my finger right now... “ Yesung talked to the blue urn and showed off his left hand... a golden ring with a tiny sunflower beautifully carved on his ring finger reflected with the light of sun rising in the morning

“ I actually found this hidden in your desk quite sometime and I’m not even sure if you realized it went missing... it’s so pretty, look at the tiny sunflower... “ Yesung smiled weakly at the sight of the ring on his finger

“ You wrote a cheesy note with that ring box, I can never forget about it... “ He took out a yellow note with Siwon’s pretty handwriting 

[ _Maybe I will never have the chance to give this ring to him but I still wish that one day I will be his sun, the sun that is loved by the sunflower, the sun that the sunflower will always look at him..._ ]

“ That sunflower really doesn’t deserve the sun, Siwon-ah... “ his vision became unclear by the tear that formed in his eyes, a drop of tear fell on the note and ruined the ink of Siwon’s writing.

Siwon, if only you knew that the sunflower you always wanted to look at you so much has always looked at you when you didn’t notice... Every time after they slept together, Yesung tried to pretend to be asleep early to avoid Siwon’s soft talk but as soon as Siwon fell asleep he would be the one who turn to look at that perfect face... Yesung never wanted to admit that being with the man he manipulated to use actually filled the empty part of his heart, was that love or what that just the crave of affection that he had always been lacking since he lost his family... Yesung wasn’t so sure anymore...

“ Siwon-ah... wait for me... “ Yesung said tiredly as he lay down to the flat surface of the boat that was decorated with sunflowers as his arms still held on the cremation urn protectively 

“ ... I don’t want you to be lonely there. You have told me before how you grew up with people who only wanted your father’s money, how you always feel cold and lonely, right ? Don’t worry, I will be there soon... “ He said with a weak smile 

“ I’m sleepy, Siwon-ah... “ his eyes turned to the sun that has finally rose up to the sky. It was beautiful... why didn’t he spend time looking at such beautiful scenery when he still had the chance to do so ?

Guess the sunflowers always look got the direction of the sun even at the end of their life, huh? 

The poison he took earlier started to take his life slowly as the fire that he set on the boat started to get bigger. The last thing Yesung did was to hug Siwon tightly until he had no more strength to do so...

————


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

A week later, after honest answers from Kyuhyun who was the survivor and witness as well as the letter that was sent to the police station by Yesung himself to confess his crime in detail before he set himself on fire, the full story of the sunflower killer was released to the press and the public.

People still debated on internet about the killer, some people said what he did was justified because If anyone were to put in his situation where his family were destroyed by a few kids that the laws set free for 10 years, they would do the same. But some people said no matter what, crime was a crime, he murdered people then he was a murderer who deserved fair punishment. The debate went endlessly and people still talked about the sunflower killer and the police who was “manipulated” to help him, some said their love was tragic but there were people who believed he was having Lima syndrome where he started to feel sympathy and love toward the man he manipulate to use and that was all between them. 

Kyuhyun switched off his laptop after reading a few debate and leaned back to his chair with his eyes shut close. 

“ You should go home and rest, Kyuhyun-ssi... “ Ryeowook put a cold can of juice on Kyuhyun’s soft cheek and made the man jumped a bit 

“ Hey. “ he only greeted shortly with a smile

“ You should go home already. Even captain said he would give you a short vacation rest, what a lucky guy eh? “ The doctor tried to lift his mood up, Kyuhyun appreciate the kindness from the smaller man

“ I’ve already rejected the vacation offer. “ he said and watched Ryeowook’s eyes widen adorably 

“ eeehhh??? Why!? You sure need a good rest! Take advise from me, I’m a doctor. “ He crosses his armed and Kyuhyun chuckled

“ ha... don’t worry too much, I have a lot of thing to do here. “ Kyuhyun told the pouting doctor, the more you know him the more you realize how Ryeowook is more than just a strict forensic pathologist who is obsessed with cutting open corpses everyday.

“ oh yeah I heard you suggested that we need to have a forensic psychologist in our team? “ Dr. Kim asked and Kyuhyun nodded 

“ yeah, I think studying and understanding criminal’s mind is very important part of investigation and we need a professional. Actually I planned to get a degree of forensic psychology someday too... “ Kyuhyun thought of Yesung and Siwon again... Ryeowook knew clearly that they were the reason Kyuhyun wanted to do this, he could only hope Kyuhyun wasn’t too hard on himself about this...

“ Of course you will be the top of the class again, sergeant cho. “ 

————

“ Isn’t it lonely to eat alone ? “ Kyuhyun got lost in his own thought until a stranger talked to him. He turned his eyes to the voice’s owner and found a man in formal clothes standing near the bench he was sitting alone to eat his sandwich 

“ mind if I sit there ...? “ Kyuhyun was too stunned to answer anything so the man just smiled and sit there himself. Kyuhyun recognizes this face from somewhere... isn’t he... 

“ You know me already, I’m pretty sure about that. “ He chuckled at Kyuhyun’s expression 

“ You are— “ 

“ ...nice to meet you, sergeant Cho. My name is Lee Hyukjae, the new forensic psychologist in captain Park’s investigation team. “ He offered a handshake which Kyuhyun quickly accepted but still wasn’t sure if he was having a weird dream of someone that he had only seen once from their high school photo 

“ I thought you are a university lecturer in Boston? “ Kyuhyun asked bluntly 

“ ah... I was a psychology lecturer. I got a degree for crime investigation and criminal psychology there. I came back to Seoul for the first time recently and was offered to work here, just thought I could give some help. “ Hyukjae told Kyuhyun as his eyes wandered to the view of the river

“ Sorry about your friend... I hope you don’t beat yourself up for what happened to him. “ Kyuhyun just shook his head lightly and bit back his tear at Hyukjae’s words 

“ I came back after I heard about Yesung-hyung... I used to be close to him and ... his brother... my boyfriend ... “ Hyukjae still felt the pain of losing Donghae that day in his heart

“ Yesung hyung was... a kind man... he was the best brother someone could ask for. Ah... I still remember he also treated me as if I was his younger brother too. Too bad... “ his expression changed to sadness, Kyuhyun noticed

“ Do you think what he was right or wrong ? “ Kyuhyun suddenly just shot the question that made the man turned to him with a sad smile 

“ what do you think, Kyuhyun-ssi? If you were in his situation ...? “ Kyuhyun didn’t know how to reply 

“ I nearly went insane when my boyfriend was killed that day, and I knew it was because of me... my father forced me to leave to America with mom... I was so angry, you know ? At that time I really wished I could kill those guys with my hands... “ Kyuhyun stayed quiet

“ but I got helped to recover from that time... it’s still a scar but it wasn’t as burning as before... but hyung... he had gotten no one left beside him. What he did was wrong ... but what if he got help before it was too late, have you ever thought of that, Kyuhyun-ssi? “ Kyuhyun couldn’t spend a day without thinking of that ... 

“ Your friend and Yesung-hyung depended on each other to live and to fill the empty gap in their life... that was why one of them can’t live without another in the end... “ what a pity... Hyukjae thought before sipping his coffee.

“ There are a lot of people like them out there... to me, I feel pity for them than hating. There should be no excuse for crime but there isn’t always black and white in a situation, there’s another another side of the story. “ Kyuhyun spoke after being silent for awhile

“ Hm... “ Hyukjae just nodded in agreement 

Both of them just continued to look at the clear blue sky quietly...

**The end**

_______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first time writing a crime AU fanfic. Hoping the ending wasn't too disappointing for readers.


End file.
